


В одной лодке

by TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: В середине шестидесятых Джеймс Монтгомери Фэлсворт рассказывает о Воющих Коммандос.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 42





	В одной лодке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of a similar disposition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555438) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



> Написано по заявке: «А что, если бы все Воющие Коммандос были геями?»

— Что, записываем? Отлично. Что ж, для начала стоит сказать следующее: я говорю с вами с позволения верхушки руководства и с расчётом на то, что это совершенно, вот прямо совсем, секретно, безопасность записи должная быть на высоте и так далее. В основном из-за того, что почти все мы продолжаем работать, а предмет разговора, сожалению, всё ещё незаконен. Порой об этом можно забыть, потому что Щ.И.Т. не очень-то похож на остальной мир, но всё равно не стоит кричать о таком направо и налево, хотя часть этой истории уже давно известна.

Начать лучше всего с того момента, когда Гидра взяла меня в плен. Мы сразу же поняли, что схватил нас какой-то чудик, потому что посадили нас по одиночке и совсем не задавали вопросов о передвижениях войск или чём-нибудь в таком роде — вместо этого нас допрашивали о нашей медицинской истории. Естественно, я попросту сидел да повторял имя, звание и номер. А потом малец, который пытался меня разговорить, сказал, что может устроить мне работу полегче, еду повкуснее и так далее, если я расскажу ему о своих земляках. Я на него в ответ посмотрел так сурово, как только сумел, а потом всё по новой: имя, звание, номер. Потом нас взвесили, обмерили со всех сторон и вернули в большую клетку.

Спустя какое-то время нас всех распределили в клетки поменьше, каждая из которых была помечена. Я тогда ни слова по-немецки не знал, зато потом Гейб — Джонс — всё для нас перевёл. Некоторые были очевидны, вроде расовых категорий, но были и странноватые, например, они отделили левшей и ребят с особенно большими руками. Не спрашивайте, как они выбирали, в какую клетку тебя впихнуть, если ты подходишь под несколько критериев. Разумеется, мне не нужны были знания немецкого, чтобы понять метку на нашей клетке: «homosexuell». Я подумал: ясно, какой-то подлец из наших принял предложение паренька из Гидры.

Так вот, Жак — Дернье — пробыл там дольше всех, он тот ещё крепкий орешек. Ещё там были Джим — который Морита — и Гейб. Дум-Дум — прошу прощения, Дуган — появился через несколько дней после меня, а Баки — Барнс — ещё парочку спустя. Гидра устроила всё так, что работать нужно было с ребятами из твоей клетки, и если кто-то из вас оплошал — наказание понесёт каждый из клетки. А что до тех, кто разболтал Гидре о своих товарищах, они поначалу были в отдельной клетке, не работали, получали паёк получше. Так прошло три дня, а когда Гидра вытянула из них всё, что хотела, их отправили на самую опасную работу; если кто возражал — отстреливали. Каждый раз, когда привозили новую группу, находились болтуны, и спустя неделю эти ребятки были уже мертвы.

И ещё, конечно же, людей забирали на эксперименты. Приходили Шмидт с Золой, шли прямиком к какой-нибудь из клеток и выбирали одного. Вы знаете, когда они подошли к нашей, Баки встал перед нами пятью и сказал им, что он старший офицер, поэтому они должны сначала взять его. Не забывайте, что никто из тех, кого забрали, не вернулся, а их тела к печке носили мы сами. Мы видели, на что они стали похожи. Изуродованные. Обожжённые. Он знал, на что идёт добровольцем.

Но благодаря славным стараниям капитана мы все оттуда выбрались. И стоило клеткам открыться, ей-богу, мы в ту же секунду бросились драться. Каждый в своей маленькой группке, точно небольшие ударные команды.

Затем, уже в Лондоне, капитан попросил нас вернуться в бой, и у всех нас, естественно, был зуб на Шмидта, так что мы согласились. На следующий день полковник Филлипс позвал нас в свой кабинет в бункере и запер за нами дверь. Там же были капитан и Баки вместе с агентом Картер. Я слово в слово помню, что сказал полковник: «Капитан, мы поговорили с каждым, кто был в лагере Гидры, и ни один не помнит, что за метка была на клетке, в которой сидели твой парень и эта кучка голубков». А я-то уж думал, что всё, либо увольнение с позором, либо до конца войны быть нам самыми первыми грушами для битья. Но вместо этого он сказал нам не высовываться, не делать ничего, что приведёт к аресту или попадёт в газеты, и тогда он сможет закрыть на всё глаза. Предупредил, что это будет дьявольски трудно, потому что весь мир теперь смотрит на Капитана Америку и считает его своим золотым мальчиком.

А что касается того, чтобы не высовываться… ну, Гейб всегда и несмотря ни на что оставался верен пареньку, который ждал его на родине, так что для него это было просто. Капитан с Баки были точно так же нежно преданы друг другу. Единственной проблемой было то, что Баки не всегда сдерживал свою чудовищную ревность, когда дамы или парни проявляли интерес к капитану, но мы натренировались заявляться в нужный момент, сообщать, что возникла чрезвычайная ситуация, с которой под силу справиться только нашим капитану с сержантом, и уводить их в место более уединённое. Знаете, если подумать, они могли делать это специально. Понимали, что если притворятся, будто сейчас устроят сцену, то мы их вытащим и дадим побыть наедине.

С Дум-Думом было сложнее всех — у него то ещё пристрастие к мальчикам с губной помадой, которые даже в темноте не сошли бы за дам. И прятать это под шляпой у него не очень-то получалось. Он нисколько не изменился, так что, думаю, вы и так это знаете. К счастью, по крайне мере в Лондоне, я знал много мест, где на Дум-Дума никто не обратил бы внимание, если у него на каждом колене сидело бы по трансвеститу.

Конфиденциальность запрещает углубляться в детали, но и я уж точно не был все два года войны одинок. Да и никто из нас. Гейб же сам решил хранить верность, но возможностей было полно, если б он захотел. Да даже Джим — он хоть и огребал изо дня в день за то, что был японцем, но стоило погаснуть свету, некоторым, похоже, хотелось в жизни экзотики, если понимаете, о чём я. И в том, чтобы быть Воющим Коммандо, была своя прелесть — столько романтики, я чувствовал себя настоящим бравым малым; если начистоту, думаю, это раздуло моё самомнение. Но милость славы непостоянна, и после Дня Победы она быстро развеялась. А жаль.

Кажется, нам всё сошло с рук. Парни, которые были с нами в гидровском лагере, казались благодарными ребятами; не похоже, чтоб кто-то из них проболтался, и хоть мы и были пару раз на волосок от того, чтобы попасться, нас никогда не ловили за чем-то скандальным. Самый близкий к провалу раз был во Франции; нас расквартировали в чудный дом с отменными кроватями, и почти все мы нашли им хорошее применение. И вдруг как гром среди ясного неба заявился генерал де Голль собственной персоной и захотел переговорить с Жаком, который в этот момент вносил свою лепту в межведомственные отношения с весьма симпатичным молодым человеком из Королевских военно-воздушных сил Канады. А Гейб — блестяще придумал — перехватил генерала в дверях и без извинений пустился с абсолютным восторгом вещать о своей любви к Франции на, конечно же, прекрасном французском, и де Голль даже не догадался, что его пытаются задержать. Генерал увидел лишь, что все мы появились немного запыхавшиеся, но нисколько не вызывающие подозрений.

Капитан с Баки отлично притворялись просто хорошими друзьями, когда были на людях. Но если б вы видели их вместе в окружении людей, которым они могли доверять… Не удивительно, что наш Капитан недолго прожил после того, как его потерял. Это весьма слащаво, по правде говоря. Вы бы ни за что не догадались, увидев кого-то из них одного, но вместе… будь я вежлив, сказал бы, что это было романтично, но, по сути, до ужаса и до одури слащаво. Щенячьи взгляды да незаметные прикосновения. Пришлось учиться их игнорировать, чтоб зубы от сладости не сгнили.

Ну, кажется, всё. По крайней мере, всё из того, что я с радостью готов рассказать под запись. Как я и сказал, конфиденциальность запрещает разглашать детали, но нам всегда было и будет вполне комфортно являться теми, кто мы есть, и это не было записано раньше только из-за закона и нашего намерения продолжать работу в поле. Может, за это стоит поблагодарить ребят из Гидры: когда твои предпочтения как герб вешают на обозрение нескольких сотен человек, ты волей не волей их примешь. И я уверен, что капитан и Баки были бы того же мнения, но им это решение уже не принять. Вот почему, как я и сказал, — и из-за нелегальности, конечно же, — всё это большая тайна. Высший уровень допуска, и говорю я с вами только потому, что директор Картер уверила меня, что на этом уровне оно и останется.

Так что спасибо, эм, ужасно извиняюсь, возраст, должно быть, берёт своё, но я запамятовал ваше имя…

— Пирс, сэр. Александр Пирс. И я очень благодарен вам за этот разговор.

— О, не стоит. Так этот проект о Воющих Коммандос — ваша идея или какое-то распоряжение Щ.И.Т.а?

— Всего понемногу, сэр…

— Прекращайте звать меня сэром.

— …я здесь по поручению, но мне и самому Коммандос искренне интересны. Думаю, мы многое из вашего рассказа сможем использовать, когда будем продумывать текущие операции.


End file.
